1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cargo handling systems and, more particularly, is concerned with a cargo loading and unloading system for use with a utility vehicle having a bed useable with a variety of cargo items at all stages of the loading and unloading process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utility vehicles such as pickup trucks and flatbed vehicles are often used to transport cargo which is too heavy or cumbersome to carry along the ground or to lift up onto the bed of a large truck. Mechanical assistance has therefore been required to load and unload such heavy or cumbersome items to and from the vehicle bed. Various cargo loading and unloading systems have been developed over the years to enable a user to utilize the full capabilities of these utility vehicles.
Representative examples of these systems and other related systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,094 to Conner et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,314 to Haugland, U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,020 to Dehn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,049 to Hargrove, U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,329 to Livingston, U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,307 to Scott, U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,910 to Ball and U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,642 to Zoromski.
Common elements in many of these systems include winch and cable assemblies, ramps, bed liners and/or platforms of various types. A problem exists, however, in that none of these systems appear to provide a comprehensive solution for loading and unloading a variety of heavy or cumbersome cargo onto utility vehicles. The prior art systems appear only to be effective with certain types of cargo and/or certain stages of the loading and unloading process.
Consequently, a need still exists for a solution which is comprehensive in scope and overcomes the aforementioned problems in the prior art systems without introducing any new problems in their place.